Kino der Toten/Trivia
*Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project." On the Wii version it says "Jr. Projectionist" in that same spot. *This is the last map to take place in Germany. *In the Pack-a-Punch room there are pictures of a zombie and a hellhound. These can also be found in Der Riese and "Five". *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *This is the first Zombies map to not have a set spawn for the Mystery Box. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe. The cool down session takes approximately two minutes. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from Call of Duty: World At War, with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache and Dempsey, who is much more dirty and covered in scars. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *The Mystery Box can be located by an blue vertical glow to the sky. However, it is very hard to tell where the box is as the light can only be seen from the alley (as it's the only outdoor area on the map), and since the map takes place during daytime, the glow is almost invisible. The only exceptions are the Mystery Box spawn points in the MPL Room, the Stage and the Centre, as they can all be seen from either the starting room or the balcony with the PM63 on the wall. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here," an obvious reference to Element 115. *This map was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of Element 115. One is in the lobby, where the player starts the game. Another one is in the dressing room, close to the MP5K. The last one is in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley, on the shelf near the window to the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman starts to play. *This is the first, and only, Zombies map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies nearby, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood, the music of the menu. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Some of the random rooms have a video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and Gas Zombies crawl along the walls through them. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap. It can be seen using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that says "IGNOMO JUBILUS" which in Latin roughly translates to "Laughable mistake". *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles and a bottle of vodka. These are unusable, however. *On the Wii Version there is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the Pack-A-Punch will read different for each player. *If the player goes to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of the dressing crates. *There is writing on the wall in the spawn room that says "Beware of the Six". * On Wii, during a Hellhound round, if you stand on the wall in the hallway where the stairs are (the hallway that you can only get to by turning on the power), the Hellhounds won't attack you, but just stand there and snarl. *In the dressing room, on the small section of wall to the right of the MP5K, above the clothing rack there are three names vertically written in chalk. Samantha, Emilia, and Abigail with hearts on either side of the names. This is Samantha's full name. *In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on men, we'll finish them." Underneath that a message reads "Ja, ja, sicher!" which translates to "Yes, yes, sure!" *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. On the table, are orange, red, blue, and green bottles. These are the Double Tap, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles, respectively. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be some kind of decayed human-like creature. If you look closely them from the right angle, you can tell that they are in fact monkeys. There is also one pod by one of the curtains appear to have broken open as if whatever was inside it broke out. *If the player goes to the window (not the zombie barrier) next to the Mystery Box spawn in the alley and looks in it, they will see a room with a door that has a hole in it. If the player looks in the hole, they may hear whispering. *The Eye of Providence appears in two places on this map. First is under the staircase, on a canister where the frozen human like figure is, and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *The random room that looks like a conference room has a model of a rocket like the one in Executive Order. *The rocket on the table in the conference room can also be launched by holding down to action button in front of it. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland Server username vbush. *If subtitles are enabled, the loading screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 version. However, on the PS3, it's spelled correctly. *In the room that has the letters on the shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell "Manhattan Down". This can also be seen in the game tip. *"Knowledge itself is for the taking" can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *If one stands next to the zombie spawn point with the MP40 right beside it, one can hear screaming. *On the loading screen, the five pictures are Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and the fifth one is a picture of the characters teleporting, respectively. *A trailer for Kino der Toten that has never before been seen was released during the CoD XP. It can be seen here. *The player can hear a person screaming if one were to stand in the Foyer Room for about a minute facing a boarded white-color door between the Speed Cola machine and bar counter. *The are numerous posters scattered around the map which say "Faust" and have a demon face drawn on them. This is most likely a reference to the 1926 German horror movie "Faust - Eine Deutsche Volkssage" *Mule Kick has been now featured into the map in the second room to the right still at a price of 4000 points. *This map was going to be on World at War's Map Pack 4, but was cut alongside the map pack due to its release date being too close the Modern Warfare 2 's release date. *In some countries and the portable version of the game the swastika on flags are replaced with a German eagle logo. *On the Wii version, the pods scattered around the map are missing. *On the Wii version, only one radio can be heard when shot at, however, two of them can be found. *When reloading a weapon inside the Pack-A-Punch room, one can hear the M1911 reloading sound. *This map has a very large resemblance to the Reichstag. *If someone uses the Teleporter, you can see the player(s) in the Pack-a-punch room through the screen in the theater. Unless a Film Reel has been inserted. *This is the first zombie map in Black Ops where the MP40 makes an appearance (with the exception of the original maps from WaW). This may be a reference to the movie Inglorious Bastards, because both have fighting scenes inside of a movie theater. The second being Call of the Dead. *Despite taking place indoors, the MP40 uses the same off-wall model as the third person MP40 model from Project Nova, causing it to have frost on it. *The loading screen depicts the WaW maps and Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai and Takeo teleporting *Excluding the revamped World at War maps, Kino der Toten is the only Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops to not have any achievements which require the player to specifically earn on Kino. *Excluding buying the Hardened or Prestige Edition, Kino der Toten is the only map in Black Ops that doesn't need to be unlocked in order to play. Category:Trivia